The present invention concerns racks for temporarily storing multiple bicycles.
Bicycle storage racks are common fixtures of school campuses, office buildings, and bicycle shops where bicycles need to be stored on either a temporary or semi-permanent basis.
Although a wide variety of bicycle racks have been used in the past, many have failed to maximize the use of storage space or are overly complex in design.
The present invention concerns bicycle storage racks that comprise plural elongate bicycle support members connected to upper and lower anchoring members. Each anchoring member is secured to a building element such as a floor, wall or ceiling. Hangers are provided at or near the top of some or all of the bicycle support members so that a bicycle either can be hung from a hanger or can be locked to a vertical portion of the support members while resting with its tires on the ground. Features and advantages of bicycle racks according to the present invention will be understood with reference to the accompanying detailed description and drawings.